


Nothing Simple About

by TheNatureKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst maybe idk lol, Bloodplay, Bonnie & Clyde type shit, Coercion, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, M/M, Mental Coercion, Murder, Murder Kink, Murderer!Jongin, Murderers, Romance, Serial Killers, Stripper!Soo, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Violence, Triggers, Twisted, idk about that last one actually lmfao we'll see, idk how to tag still yall, ummm what else lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: Kyungsoo is just your average, friendly neighborhood stripper who only likes hands in his pants if there's dollar bills crinkled inbetween. Jongin is just his regular patron who generously complies. It's a simple relationship. Kyungsoo dances. Jongin pays. Nothing more. Nothing less.It's supposed to remain a simple relationship.





	Nothing Simple About

**Author's Note:**

> first all: i'm assuming this will be a fic full of like, a bunch of terrible things so i'll try to keep the tags updated accordingly/warn you ahead of time :)

Kyungsoo is just your average, friendly, neighborhood stripper who only likes hands in his pants if there's dollar bills crinkled inbetween. Jongin is just his regular patron who generously complies. It's a simple relationship. Kyungsoo dances. Jongin pays. Nothing more. Nothing less.

It's supposed to _remain_ a simple relationship.

Though, it shouldn't come as a surprise to Kyungsoo that the line is blurred in Jongin's mind. He isn't the first regular that's mistakened Kyungsoo's five-star service for genuine care and concern instead of what it really was — nothing more than a shamelessly greedy charade.

Often times, Kyungsoo will have to remind the men he dances for that whatever he says or does for them behind closed doors on those cheap leather seats is him merely doing his job. He doesn't actually care about them and their failing marriages, even if he does pat them on the back and tell them it will be okay. At the end of the night, he's just trying to go home happy knowing his bills will be paid.

So, it really should not come as a surprise that Jongin, too, forgets that anybody can be a good listener if the speaker's tongue is made of gold; and to be honest, it doesn’t.

What catches Kyungsoo off guard in their private room that smells of cheap liquor and burning incense is what Jongin confides in him, so casually that Kyungsoo stops shaking his ass because he isn't sure if he's heard right.

But no, he most certainly _had_ heard right, given the way Jongin continues on with his drunken rambling as if Kyungsoo, topless and in his lace black g-string and matching thigh highs, had looked like his therapist.

Kyungsoo turns away from Jongin so he doesn't see his painfully appaling expression. In between Jongin's splayed legs, Kyungsoo grinds back on him. Slowly. Steadily. Stiffly. His grip on Jongin's thighs is harder than usual, but Jongin doesn't seem to notice. He still talks with that lazy slur to his words, his voice deep and sleepy in the back of his throat.

When Jongin moves his hands to his waist, Kyungsoo can’t help but jump a little, even though his grip is as light as a feather. Jongin asks him if his hands being there is okay and Kyungsoo affirms that it is, but the stammer that comes with it has Jongin pulling his hands away regardless.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," Jongin says, and his tone alone is all Kyungsoo needs in order to know how crestfallen his most respectable regular must look. Kyungsoo supposes that knowing all the quirks and mannerisms of the men who he frequently services is both a gift and a curse.

A gift because Kyungsoo can use it to his advantage to get bigger tips.

A curse because Kyungsoo realizes that what Jongin's just revealed to him hasn't raised any red flags in his mind, and _that_ raises a really freakin' big one in Kyungsoo's.

"But yeah, what do you think?" Jongin suddenly asks. Kyungsoo throws his ass back extra hard to buy him some time.

"What do you mean?" His voice is the highest it's ever been in that room that reeks of sweat and smoke, and if Jongin could see him, his eyebrows would be retreating into his hairline.

"I mean—you're good at advice—what do you think I should do?"

Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo's waist and holds him still. Now, more than ever, Kyungsoo can feel the strength of his grip emanating from the tightly packed muscles that line Jongin's arms.

Kyungsoo swallows. "C-Could you ask the question again? I'm sorry, I think I missed it.”

Yes, Kyungsoo, who never lets slipped details about his patron's lives go forgotten, had missed his question.

Totally believable.

Somehow, Kyungsoo has a feeling Jongin catches that. With the way Jongin runs his hands up his side—slowly, steadily, _securely_ —he _knows._

"Okay. Listen carefully this time, Kyungsoo. I don't like repeating myself." Jongin's hot breath on his neck sends shivers throughout his body; Jongin holds him still.

"I'm l-listening, Jongin. Go ahead."

"I was asking you: how do _you_ think I should go about disposing the body if the police might have figured out where I've been hiding them?"

Kyungsoo is sweating, though whether it's from the heat of the room or the heat from his body pressed up against another's — against a serial killer’s  — he doesn't know.

He doesn’t know what to say, either.

"Um, I t-think that you should — uh, wow. You know, I don't know myself, Jongin," Kyungsoo says, truthfully, mixed with an awkward chuckle. "That is uh, certainly a tough predicament..." Kyungsoo moves to push himself off of Jongin's lap but arms snake around his torso and he’s pulled back snug against Jongin’s chest. "Uh... Jongin?"

Kyungsoo feels a pair of plush lips press into him and shudders as Jongin sucks and flicks his tongue against the spiny bone protruding from his neck.

"You're really good at solving problems, Kyungsoo." Jongin reaches up and takes ahold of Kyungsoo's chin. Kyungsoo's breath hitches as a gentle push has his face is turning towards Jongin's. "I think you should help me with this."

Kyungsoo feels his neck constricting tighter and tighter the longer he stares into Jongin's dark, sleepy eyes, and before the tears spilling out of his eyes can even hit the floor, everything's already faded black.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao um whew, let's just blame (or THANK) Tinashe's Company for this idea. i've been meaning to to write something dark and twisted for a while now and well here we are. ALSO, i know it's short but i literally wrote this like two hours ago so not much planning was/is involved lol... for those who know my reputation, sorry in advance :)


End file.
